


Bugboy

by OikawasMissingCake69



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasMissingCake69/pseuds/OikawasMissingCake69
Summary: Iwaizumi was exaughsted, life isn't easy, and oh the amount of homework he had to finish. He had saved Japan yet again, but no one was gonna save him from his homework. He sat down on his chair and looked down at his text book. He didn't want to do this, with his chin resting on his hand he looked out the window. His mind now filled with thoughts about Oikawa Tooru, the boy he likes, if he was able to make a proper sentence and not get all flustered maybe he would have a chance with him but boy was he a mess whenever he was in front of him. Iwaizumi flinched at the sound of his alarm that was signaling it was time for school, but he wasn't ready for another tiring and painful day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bugboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so bear with me, I will be busy so itight have slow updates but other then that enjoy!  
> Edit: y'all I fOrgoT dA cReDiTs lol credit to: thatoneperson707 on tik tok y'all better go watch their videos it's awesome🔫

Iwaizumi was exaughsted, life isn't easy, and oh the amount of homework he had to finish. He had saved Japan yet again, but no one was gonna save him from his homework. He sat down on his chair and looked down at his text book. He didn't want to do this, and with his chin now resting on his hand he looked out the window. His mind now flooding with thoughts of Oikawa Tooru, the boy he's in love with, if only he was able to make a proper sentence without getting all flustered maybe he would have a chance with him but boy was he a mess whenever he was in front of him. Iwaizumi flinched at the sound of his alarm that was signaling that it was time for school, but he wasn't ready for another tiring and painful day just yet. 

"You better hurry up and get ready or you'll be late again" he heard Kirin, his kwami, say.

"I know I'm just... Tired.." 

Kirin looked over at him, she was starting to get worried it might be too much work for Iwaizumi but she knew that he could handle it, I mean he was bugboy after all and had saved Japan multiple times. Iwaizumi stood up and went to get ready for school, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and making sure he looked good enough to at least have oikawa glance at him once, God he was such a simp. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the thought and looked at the time 

"oh shit! I'm gonna be late-" he yelled as he quickly shoved his homework in his backpack 

"Language!" His mother yelled from downstairs 

"sorry Mom!" He grabbed his phone and quickly ran downstairs opening the door 

"where do you think your going?" He heard his mother's voice from the kitchen 

"uhm, to school?" He said turning around and looking at her 

"without kissing me goodbye? I don't think so" she pointed at her cheek 

"mom! I'm not a little kid anymore" Iwaizumi whined but still kissed her cheek anyway. 

"Bye!" He said quickly before running to school.

Iwaizumi panted as he quietly opened the classroom door and sat down on his desk, even if he ran as fast as he could he was still late. 

"Why were you late this time?" His friend Mattsun asked as he leaned over, whispering so they wouldn't get in trouble 

"I stayed up late doing homework" Iwaizumi responded, not looking away from the teacher as he took notes 

"you sure you didn't spend two hours getting ready just so Oikawa could notice you? Again..." Mattsun teased as he glanced over at oikawa 

"shut up, idiot" Iwaizumi said, his cheeks slightly tinted red as he pushed Mattsun away and continued taking notes 

"you should definitely go up to oikawa and ask him out on a date-" the teacher interrupted Mattsun before he could finish that sentence 

"Mattsun, Iwaizumi, be quiet were in the middle of class, you guys can talk later during lunch" she said turning back to the board and continuing to teach the class. 

"As I was saying-" but once again Mattsun got cut off by Iwaizumi 

"shut up, I don't want to get in trouble because of you again" he said while covering Mattsuns mouth and looking down at his notebook.

The bell rang signaling that it was now lunch time, Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed his things before walking to the door and waiting for mattsun, 

"so, As I wAs sAyInG" Mattsun said while walking besides Iwaizumi "you should probably grow some balls and ask him out instead of staring at him and drooling all over the desk during class" He suggested while looking at the other male "you can't even talk, you're so in love with him he makes your brain go brr whenever he talks to you, you go crazy and shut down" he said gagging slightly "ew love" he mumbled 

"I do not go crazy whenever he's around me and I can speak" Iwaizumi defended himself and glared at Mattsun 

"oh yeah, because Responding to him with silence and just staring at him with heart eyes is normal" Mattsun said as he tried to imitate 

"that is not how I act in front of him" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned around the corner, bumping into someone as they both fell back and dropped there things "I'm so sorry-" he apologized quickly and started helping the other person pick up there things. They both picked up the science text book, there hands brushing against each other in the process. Iwaizumi looked up at the person and blushed when he noticed it was Oikawa "O-oh hey" he said before realizing they were still touching hands, he had now stopped functioning, his mouth completely shut as he stood there saying nothing at all, staring at Oikawa with a loving gaze, at this point anyone would be able to see he was head over heels for Oikawa, everyone except Oikawa himself of course. "I-Im so sorry" he mumbled not being able to really speak up 

"Iwa-chan it's fine, you don't have to apologise I didn't see where I was going either but thanks for helping me pick up my things!" oikawa said, assuming that Iwaizumi had apologized, as he put a hand on Iwaizumis shoulder "well I have to go, see you later in class Iwa chan~" He smiled and walked away, going the opposite direction Iwaizumi and Mattsun were going. Meanwhile Mattsun was disappointed yet again and Iwaizumi was as red as a tomato 

"Do you get what I mean now? You barely spoke and just stared at him" Mattsun sighed "you're not gonna get anywhere if you keep acting like that" he said standing next to the other male 

"I know it's just, he's perfect.. he's really pretty and I can't think of anything else but him when I'm near him.. my mind goes blank but did you see that? He put his hand on my shoulder, that means progress" Iwaizumi said as he began to walk, his head still in the clouds, Mattsun gagged again and followed Iwaizumi to the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I know this sucks ass but I'm writing this at like almost 12 am💀✋ Im tRyInG mY bESt but I'mma peace out soon and go to sleep so goodnight and you guys go to sleep to because it's probably 2:30 and y'all still reading fan fics (who's gonna even read this🌚) and yes I know this could've been longer :p


End file.
